I believe in you
by WilSon98
Summary: A summary based on Will's POV on his relationship with Sonny and that continued growth of love and bond that they share between each other.
1. Chapter 1

I never believed in dreaming or having my dreams come true, it never got too far than just a simple thought.

I never really thought that I would fall this deeply in love with anyone. Yes, I said it. Im in love. This isn't the typical high school crush, this feels a lot deeper than that. More than just a simple crush.

I never believed about the thoughts I had. A thought that became so real to me and scary at the same time. It was hard for me to come to terms with who I was. But, I had a best friend who was there for me through the good times and bad.

And he was also there to guide me, and giving me the best advice a friend could give the other. Sonny Kiriakis, who is my best friend, is the one person that I am talking about. Yes, I'm in love with him. And because of him, he has given me so many things to be proud of. I believe in him just like the way he believes in me.

When he came into my life, he gave me a whole new perspective and point of view on life. And just because we are the way we are, doesn't make us any different. Just like what Sonny's dad told him: Rejecting your son for being gay, is like rejecting him for having brown eyes.

I'm glad that I got mom to finally see things almost similar to that. It took her a while to come to terms with me. But honestly, I am just happy that I can now be more of myself, and I don't have to carry that secret any more.

I'm still the same person I was when I came out to my friends and family. A few however, have been treating me different. And one specific person being T. I never really knew that he would be that bigoted about it. I mean come on, its the 21st century man.

I remember when it had taken more than two times for him to finally get a hold of reality. I especially, loved when Victor came in to the Pub to tell him off. I was close to doing it myself. But Sonny's uncle Victor is amazing when it comes to telling people off.

Being on one certain day after the explosion. That day, I hadn't realized that Sonny was looking for me until he told me. I also remember him telling me that he called and texted my phone a few times. But when I did check my phone, it was pretty much damaged.

It was because of me, I pushed him away. It was because of me, I saw him with Brian. Everything that happened that night, was pretty much because of me. And to tell you the truth, I'm glad that I saw him that night. Because a part of me knew, that I was way out of his league and he definitely does not deserve someone as messed up as me.

Another one of those days, was when I didn't go on a date that we planned. Don't get me wrong, but I wanted to so bad. I hadn't flaked out, I was just angry with myself. And also, partly because his mom is right about me. I'm not good enough, and I never will be.

I don't know how many times I would tell him that. I don't know how many times I have to hear him say that despite all my flaws and 'baggage' he still wanted to be with me. The truth, well, let's just say I am so glad to have him in my life right now.

We have gone from being just friends, to being a couple. We have known each other for almost a year. His friendship means a lot to me, and means so much. He means so much. I love Sonny with all my heart, and I wouldn't trade my love for him for anything in the world.

I know sometimes my insecurities get the best of me. But to tell you the truth,, I kind of like having them. Because then, I can hear the constant 'I love you's' from Sonny, and hearing him telling me that I am worth everything. And that I mean the world to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Being in this relationship, almost seems like an adventure. We may venture through some rough times, but we will always get back on top and in gear. If I had a list of the things that I love about Sonny, I know that there would be about a hundred.

One would be his eyes, I love the way they light up and sparkle. They also show that I will always have the key to his heart. Next, would be his smile. The way his smile gets big lights up a room, even in the small darkest of places.

His laugh, makes everything right. His laughter makes all the strain on my heart to disappear. And only leaves me to feel happy, secure and safe. I could go on about the things I love about him, but I don't want to bore anybody. But there is absolutely nothing about him that is boring.

Sometimes, I feel like I am still new to this, still trying to figure a few things out. And I know that Sonny is there to help me out. Even if it's our first time or not.

I still remember the first time we kissed. and I didn't care that it was in front of the Brady's Pub. I was a bit nervous, I'm not going to lie, and he seemed a bit nervous as well.

But looking deep into his eyes, I felt relaxed and I felt content. When our lips did meet, my heart did cartwheels. And I felt sparks around us. If that's what love is, then I knew I found it in that kiss.

I never forgot about our first date, and the first time we made love. It is a memory that will forever be in my heart. Because really, we found ourselves in each others hearts.

I remember our first downfall was only a misunderstanding. It was weird how dad was fine about it when I told him that I was gay and he did a complete 180. I didn't expect that from him. Nor did I expect mom walking out on me when I told her. It was as if the world stopped for them.

Having to hide that from everyone scared me a little. Especially, hiding it from myself. It all boiled down to the day when Sonny invited me to a party with a bunch of his friends at a club. It then moved into the Square and we were all hitting it off.

Well, apparently I was. Not realizing that I was getting a stare down. The guy was actually kind of cute. Not my type really. It was after a game of beer pong that I started to feel a little riled up.

I managed to maneuver my way off the couch and the guy was following me. He offered some help, but the only thing I accepted was a kiss. I was startled at my boldness and things were getting out of hand until I pushed him away.

Looking away, I saw Sonny standing there, and I quickly bolted. Not a great move on my part. But thinking back, I knew I did what I thought was best.

At certain times I thought about Gabi. Remembering our first kiss, I thought there was something between us. Given the one mistake that we had done. I still love her though as a best friend. She was there for me when I needed her.

Her friendship meant a lot to me. But when I found what she had done to Melanie, I found myself turning away from her. Sonny kept saying sorry to me. Remembering that we promised not to keep any secrets. Honestly, he is the only person in my life that I trust with all my heart. I'm glad that he came into my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I remember the first Christmas that I had spent with Sonny. The other years were no different. But being with Sonny he made that year very special for me. Especially when he asked me to move in with him.

But now, I think back to when we switched apartments. Well, technically we just moved right across from the hall into the next room. But the best part is, waking up to his beautiful smiling face or feeling his arms wrapped around me.

When Nick had came along, he turned everything upside down for me. Hating me for who I am. But finding out what happened to him in prison, made me feel sorry for him. But I still hadn't forgotten what he had done to me.

Because of him, I almost lost my daughter and hated the fact that I am gay. Because of him, I almost lost Sonny. I still feel like I can't forgive him for the things that he had said and done to me.

I remember last year on New Years Eve when Nick had asked me what my resolution was.

"If you call me gay boy again, I'm going to have to beat the bigotry right out of you." I was never blunt with him. I always said what I needed to say in a straightforward voice. I was glad that told him that. Not only did I stand myself up, but for Sonny as well.

I remember that one day when Sonny came up from behind me with coffee cup in hand for me. He looked all out of sorts. I noticed there was something wrong when I saw his hand. He told me what Nick had said and what he was thinking about him and us and punched him. It took me off guard. I wish I would have been there to see it.

Knowing that he will always be there to stand up for me, makes me happy. More than happy, and I will always be there to stand up for him. Being who we are shouldn't make a difference in the world. Gay, straight, or indifferent, doesn't really matter. Just as long as you have that someone standing by your side and knowing that no one can change who you are and who you love.

Everyday with him feels different. But some people would think that there is nothing different in our lives together. Sonny makes everything right in my life and he makes me forget about the days that I spent alone.

With all the things that has been going on in my life, Sonny is and will always be there. Having Arianna Grace, he has pretty much given her the world. Despite the mistake that I have done in the past, I always wonder how I ever got so lucky.

Of the 100 things on my list that I love but Sonny, I love how understanding he is. I love his friendship, his reasons. Let's just say that there is not one thing about him that I hate.

I love how he gets his bedroom eyes and slowly walks me backward to the bedroom. There is never a dull or awkward moment between us. Well, maybe a few times in the past. But all of that has been forgotten.

No matter all that has happened between the two of us, I love Sonny with all my heart. And no matter how many Brian's or Brent's there are, I know Sonny's true heart and he knows mine.

And I know that from today and the rest of forever, no one will ever take his place in my life and in my heart. I believe in him, and us. And I believe that our love will last always.


End file.
